The gods watch Hercules
by coffeethief
Summary: Phoebus Castellan wants answers. The Pieterson siblings want to bond with their parents. Conflicts are resolved. All over the Disney movie Hercules
1. Introduction

_**Hey, I recently re-read my story and found it too…childish. I decided to edit it, and there are a few name changes and I also thought of giving my OC's some background before they come to Olympus. Here's to character development! And before I forget, it's no longer 40 yea**__**rs in the future. It's during the time Kronos takes control of Luke. And I added a new character in.**_

Lightning flashed across the grey sky as a tall figure in a hooded jacket walked into the marble mansion. He stepped in slowly, so as to not have his footsteps echo in the huge hallway. He undid his jacket, revealing long dyed white hair going upwards like a terrified cat that had just been electrocuted and hung the jacket on the clothes hanger. His electric blue eyes showed anger, which seemed to reflect on the angry sky. He slowly made his way to his bedroom, shut the door behind him and switched on the light. 'Where were you Achilles?' a voice asked, making the said Achilles jump three feet in the air. 'Gods, do you always have to startle me like that, Theseus? Why aren't you in bed?' he questioned, glaring at the 18 year old. 'Why don't you answer me first, airhead? Where were you?' Theseus counter-questioned, his sea green eyes piercing deep into his older brothers soul. 'I'm not answerable to you' Achilles snapped as he changed into his night clothes. 'You were thinking about your dad weren't you?' Theseus asked, his expression softening. 'Yeah, were you?' Achilles answered, as he looked sadly at the overcast sky glaring at him from the glass roof of his bedroom. 'Not really. But I do wish I could spend time with him, I don't even know what he looks like.' Theseus mumbled, shifting his feet. 'You look just like him, except for your hair. You got mums hair' Achilles said and ruffled his half-brothers hair just to annoy him. Theseus glared and smacked his hand off his curly black hair saying 'Go stick your fingers up a socket or something'. 'You're in my bedroom remember?' Achilles smirked and pushed Theseus out. 'Get some sleep.' He said and waved his brother to his half aquarium half bedroom, which was literally submerged into the ocean they lived nearby.

Meanwhile, in the basement slash bedroom, the prank haven of the twins, Lilly-Anne and Zephyr, mini explosions were taking place. 'Do you think it'll be enough to make our favourite big brothers wet their pants?' Lilly asked, frowning at their concoctions. 'Of course it will. It made you jump, didn't it?' Zephyr smirked, only to get a whack on the head by his twin sister. 'Get on with it, zombie.' She growled, though her midnight black eyes twinkled with amusement. 'I'll get the metal cases from Julie. These potions are too unstable to be kept in glass…I hope she finished them.' She said as she eyed the colourful liquids snapping and popping like an angry quicksand swallowing something it didn't like. With a swish of her long black hair she trudged up the stairs and grabbed her sweater from the undead as it held it out to her.

She banged her older sisters' bank-vault like door. 'What!?'Julie-Anne snapped as she opened the door, her curly black hair, like Theseus', sticking to her forehead, covered with sweat from working in the heat. Her hands were on fire, but she didn't seem to be very bothered by it. 'I…I just came f…for the containers' Lilly stammered, scared by her half-sisters angry brown eyes. 'Sorry for snapping. I'm just annoyed that my automatons are taking so long to finish.' Julie apologized. She went in and came out with a box containing steel test tubes. 'There you go. And video tape their reactions for me later 'kay?' She said, smirking as Lilly grinned and dashed off to her waiting twin.

Unfortunately, before anyone could do what they were supposed to do, a huge shrieking wind roared in and slammed the main doors open, rain and dead leaves blowing inside. The sleeping form of Alexander, the baby of the house woke up and wailed for his mother, who was out of town for a business meeting. All the Pieterson children of the house dashed in to comfort the four year old, who was sobbing in fear into is blanket. Achilles tried his hardest to control the suddenly possessed wind, which was howling like a banshee who had caught her dress on fire. But the wind thought otherwise and carried them all out, spinning and screaming into the hideous night sky.

**(Don't bother 'bout me, I'm just a line break)**

He kept running, his athletic legs growing tired. He had to get off the Princess Andromeda, away from his now possessed father. Tears were streaming from his cheek, as he felt the changes in his blood slowly creeping like a car moving in slow traffic. His dracaena caretaker wailing for him to stop. 'Master Phoebus Castellan! Please stop or your father will make sure I'll spend eternity in Tartarus! Stop!' The five year old didn't listen and hopped into a lifeboat and cut the ropes connecting the boat and the ship before his caretaker could sound the alarm. He felt the boat splash into the ocean and float away slowly. Phoebus remembered when his dad, Luke, taught him to use the motorboat in case of emergencies. But it was all before daddy went to sleep in that ugly coffin and came out a different man. Sure, daddy explained that he'll be going away for sometime but the new guy in daddy's body scared him. He tried bonding with him but the guy who called himself Kronos tried to eat him. That was when all hell broke loose and Phoebus ran off.

As he sped on the boat he curled into a ball and sobbed. He didn't know where he was going, but once he reached a city he'd look for his mother, even though Luke never told him who she was. The other option was to wait in the city until his daddy came back from wherever he was and rescue him. Luke always found Phoebus wherever he was hiding. Phoebus wished time would fly and he'd grow up so that he could take care of himself. He didn't want any adult to pull his cheeks and send him to some creepy foster-house. Or ask him too many questions. He just wanted to be alone. He reached out to wipe his tears but almost screamed at the sight of his hand. Instead of a toddlers hand he saw a young man's. He sniffed and looked into the water to see his reflection and this time he screamed with what was a man's voice. It was as if he was caught in a time warp, he looked himself but older, his honey-blonde hair thick and fell over his eyes. His eyes were the most extraordinary. What was once blue like his father's was now solid gold in colour, the black of his pupil very prominent. Unknowingly Phoebus Castellan, grandson of Hermes and now the adopted 'son' of Kronos had manipulated time and aged himself. He was now an 18 year old youth.*

Phoebus wanted answers but couldn't know how to find them. He hoped to get to the city and ask someone. As the city drew closer he first noticed the storm. He then noticed that he was too close to get away. He boat went faster and faster until it totally went out of his control. He screamed as the boat took off into the air sailing like a plane taking him along with it.

**(Don't bother 'bout me, I'm just a line break)**

'Father, please calm down, what's done is done. We must focus on helping our children with the upcoming battle' Athena said as Zeus paced back and forth muttering curses at his father. 'Battle? What battle?' Zeus asked surprised. 'Weren't you even listening to us? There have been talks of his army invading the camp through the labyrinth!' Demeter hissed. 'Even Dionysius is aware of that!' Apollo cried. Dionysius nodded from his wine catalogue. 'I'm just worried about Castor and Pollux. Do you think I'd be interested if it weren't for them?' Hermes snorted in response. 'Shut your mouth mail boy, it's because of you son that it all started' Ares growled. Hermes snarled and got up saying 'Say that in my face, coward! I dare you! It was Zeus's idea to prohibit us from connecting with our children!' Apollo and Dionysius took all their godly strength to pull Ares and Hermes apart. 'Quiet! Behave like adults! It's written by the fates and they cannot be challenged. We must put the demigods on the battlefront to destroy the opposition as much as possible' Hera commented. That one comment caused an uproar amongst the gods.

'Sacrilege!'

'We can't afford to lose more lives!'

'They're our children!'

'We must find better means!'

'We can send in automatons!'

The din was silenced by the wails of a child. That was when the gods noticed 7 demigods groaning and getting up. Zeus frowned at the children. 'Will you calm that baby down?' he growled. Artemis frowned at the youths covered in dirt and grime. 'Father, they need to be cleaned.' She said to Zeus. He grunted and pointed at the path leading to the streets. 'Go that way and you'll find the guest rooms. Get dressed and report back here. I want to know why my son looks like he was dragged underground and then roasted on a low flame.' Hermes leaned towards Apollo and whispered 'that blonde boy, is he one of yours? I've seen him before but I'm certain he's not mine.' Apollo closed his eyes for a second and whispered back 'Nope, not mine. But he does remind me of that Luke boy of yours. Same nose and hair.' Hermes frowned and mumbled 'I'll ask him his name later.'

While they were washing up Theseus came up to Achilles excitedly and said 'Hey man, do you think I'll meet my dad here?' Achilles snorted in reply 'He's the god of the seas. Where'd ya think he'd be, here?' Theseus looked hurt. He shuffled his feet and mumbled 'Well, he is an Olympian…' Phoebus came up to them and introduced himself. 'I'm Phoebus. Is your dad a god?' he asked. Zephyr said 'yes' but it came out muffled as he dried his emo like hair with a towel. 'Look! His eyes are golden!' Alex pointed, fascinated by the uncommon eye colour. 'You've got nice eyes' Julie said shyly. Theseus glared at his sister and offered Phoebus his hand. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Theseus.' Phoebus shook it and replied 'Same here. Can I call you Tess?' Theseus shrugged 'I suppose. C'mon, the Olympians will be waiting for us.'

**(Don't bother 'bout me, I'm just a line break)**

'What's taking them so long?' Zeus muttered impatiently as Poseidon and Hades walked in. Poseidon was looking at his older brother with amusement as he grumped about being disturbed from doing his 'matters of the dead'. 'Zeus, I hope you have a good reason for calling us -me- here.' He said as he conjured up his throne from the underworld. Poseidon nodded in agreement and sat down on his. 'Our 'other' children are here. Chaos knows why the fates dragged their sorry behinds to Olympus in my storm. I just sent them to get cleaned.' The brothers exchanged worried glances as they understood each other's silent conversation. Kronos was much stronger than they thought if the Fates assumed that their other children would help in the upcoming war.

As the children walked in Hermes got an e-mail alert. 'Messssage from those ugly hagssss' George hissed. 'George! Sssspeak nicely of them or you'll be ssssnake assssh' Martha scolded. Hermes gaped like a dying goldfish after he read the mail. 'Well? We don't have all day brother…get it? All day!' Apollo joked. 'Shut up with the horrible puns and listen to what Hermes has to say, Apollo' Artemis scolded. Apollo opened his mouth to argue but Zeus glared him to silence. 'The fates want us to watch a movie!' Hermes finally said, making Lilly spit out the water she was drinking. 'Why? I could do better things.' Hephaestus grumbled. 'It would be nice to relax once in a while. Amphitrite's been on my case about Percy again.' Poseidon said while raising an eyebrow at Theseus who was gawking at him. 'I don't think it's a wise choice, we need to spend our time efficiently drawing battle plans to help our camp!' Athena argued. 'I agree with Lady Athena' Ares said. 'Enough! We will watch the movie, and we're forbidden to help our children unless absolutely necessary. They've been trained well by Chiron to handle situations like this' Zeus snapped, silencing them all. He summoned nymphs to bring chairs for the demigods and ordered them to make themselves known to the gods and goddesses.

Achilles, being the oldest, stepped forward and said 'I'm Achilles Pieterson, 22, son of Zeus and Amethyst Pieterson.' The other Pieterson children followed suit, leaving Phoebus to introduce himself last. Hermes and Apollo bet 10 drachmas each to see whose son he was. He shyly stepped forward and said 'Phoebus Castellan, son of Luke Castellan. I don't know my mom, and Kronos is in my father's body'. Cue deafening silence. All at once there was an uproar in the council. Ares, Artemis, Hera, Hades and Hephaestus wanted to have him killed. Athena immediately silenced them and asked the question which had been nagging most of them. 'You're too old to be Luke's son. How is it that you claim to be his?' she questioned. Phoebus said, his voice quavering 'I…I don't know. I'm supposed to be five and e…even I want to know how I grew up so fast. I was normal until dad went to sleep in a coffin and got up as Kronos. H…he tried to eat me, so I ran away. Since Kronos took over I've felt changes in me. I had blue eyes.' He added that to be more helpful. Athena looked at Apollo expectantly. 'The boy speaks the truth, I sense it' he replied. Hermes expression was unreadable, going from confusion to love to sadness. 'Do you think _his_ powers were transferred to the boy?' Hestia asked. 'It's not exactly transferred; since Kronos took over I think part of Luke's DNA was altered, causing the boy to get his powers as well. And he unknowingly willed himself to age.' Athena mused, pacing back and forth. 'I still say we kill the boy before he goes back to his precious daddy and spills on us' Ares threatened menacingly making Phoebus back away slightly. 'Peace brother. Father, let us discuss of this later. We will do as the fates have suggested.' Hephaestus directed towards Zeus. There were nods of agreement from everyone else and Martha the snake coughed up a CD. An Aura floated by and added it to a projector.

**{Greek statues and vases fade in}**

**Narrator:  
Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules.**

'A history lesson? I already know all that' Hades muttered, making Athena glare at him.

**[a Greek vase is shown with a picture of Hercules fighting some monster. Vase zooms in slowly] But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-**

**Thalia: Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some greek tragedy.**

'I agree totally' Hermes added, as if it made any difference.

**Terpsichore: Lighten up, dude.**

"I like her!" Hermes said, laughing but kept shut after receiving a death glare from Apollo.

**Calliope: We'll take it from here, darling.**

**Narrator: You go, girls**

**Calliope: We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes.**

**Terpsichore: Heroes like Hercules!**

**Thalia: Honey, you mean "hunk-ules". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-  
[Muses start humming]**

'This is supposed to be for children' Apollo said, glaring at the movie. 'We know about everything anyways, Lord Apollo' Julie said as she rolled her eyes. Hera muttered something along the lines of "kids these days"

**Calliope: Our story actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago..**

***Start Song: The Gospel Truth I" ***

**[Scene changes colors and the Muses start walking and singing]**

**Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Titans ran amok!  
It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept!**

**And then along came Zeus-  
He hurled his thunderbolt-  
He zapped!  
Locked those suckers in a vault!  
They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth!**

**The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.  
Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth.  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth!  
On mount Olympus life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth!**

**{Schematic picture of Olympus zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their "ah's and yeah's", camera moves up the mountain slope,while it does, the movie title, HERCULES, is shown. Then camera goes inside, passes various chattering gods and finds baby Hercules}**

**Hera: Hercules! Behave yourself.**

"WHAAAAT? I AM SO NOT THAT BRATS MOTHER! I'M COMING TO INCINERATE YOU DISNEY!" Hera shrieked at the movie as Zeus calmed her, while he himself was afraid of her wrath.

**[Zeus comes in to play with baby too]**

**Zeus: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is..  
[Zeus babbles at baby Hercules and he catches Zeus by index finger and lifts above his cradle] Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?**

'Father was never this joyful about anything' Artemis pointed making Zeus frown.

**Hermes (moving through a crowd of gods):  
Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Ares.  
[Hermes hands Hera a bundle of glowing flowers]**

'DUDE! Disney made me so ugly!' Hermes whined. 'I don't know… looks accurate to me' Ares said, grinning, only to receive a punch in his mouth. 'I still like you Grampa' Phoebus said, making Hermes smile like he'd been kissed by Aphrodite.

**Hera: Why, Hermes, they're lovely**

**Hermes: Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?**

'Suredoes sound like you though' Apollo said with a smile.

**(flying closer to Zeus now)  
Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much  
love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself!  
[Narcissus is shown, staring into his mirror and making kissing sounds. Also Baby Hercules gets one of Zeus' lightning and plays with it]**

"I hope he destroys himself with it." Hera muttered under her breath.

**Hera: Dear, keep those away from the baby.**

**Zeus: Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun!**

**[Baby Hercules tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three gods jump away from its path, until Athena hits it with her sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears]**

'I never used a sword' Athena said.

**Zeus: Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts**

**Hera: What about our gift, dear?**

"How about eternity in Tartarus?" Hera asked while getting a growl from Zeus.

**Zeus: Well, let's see here… we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus.**

**[Zeus moves his hand with a little pegasus-shaped cloud on it closer to baby Hercules and the cloud turns out to be a baby pegasus]**

**His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours, son.**

**[Baby Hercules bonks his forehead against Baby Pegasus', he whines and licks Hercules, they hug, all gods sigh]**

**Hera: Mind his head**

**Zeus: He's so tiny  
[Baby Hercules tries to bite the medallion that hangs from his neck and then yawns]  
My boy. My little Hercules.**

Hera pouted**. **"You didn't do that with Ares or Hephaestus!" Zeus just shrugged.

**Hades: How sentimental.  
[camera moves to Hades fast after his voice is heard]  
You know, I haven't been this choked up since I  
got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?**

"AAAHH! Dad's so ugly here… no offence …" Zephyr cried. "When has he not been ugly?" Poseidon asked while getting death glares from both Hades and his children.

**[All gods look sternly at him]  
So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress.  
[as he is saying that, he moves from one god to another until Zeus squeezes him in a hug]**

'I'll never hug him!' Zeus defended. 'Hrumph, I'd get a heart attack if you did' Hades countered.

**Zeus: So Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?**

**Hades (taking Zeus' hand off his shoulder):  
Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah! There's the little sunspot, little smootchie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?  
(he weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist)  
Here you go. Ya' just-  
[Hercules squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby]  
Sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke.**

Zeus roared with laughter. "Someone deserved it!"

**Zeus (hugging Hades once again):  
Come on, Hades, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!**

**Hades (getting free from the hug again):  
Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Zeus, So.. can't. Love to, but can't.**

"We threw Lots on it, and you lost so face it." Zeus said defiantly.

**Zeus: You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! work yourself to death!  
[crowd laughing]  
Oh, I kill myself**

**Hades: If only, if only..**

"Someone's angry with their little baby brother" Hera cooed.

**{Scene changes back to the Muses}**

**Calliope: If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades,**

**Terpsichore: 'cause he had an evil plan**

"no he doesn't!" Lillian said defensively.

**{scene changes to a boat on the river Styx, in which a skeleton is carrying Hades}**

**Thalia: (singing)  
He ran the Underworld,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.  
He was as mean as ruthless-  
And that's the gospel truth.  
He had a plan to shake things up-  
And that's the gospel truth!**

**Hades: Pain!**

**Pain: Coming, your most lugubriousness.  
[He trips, roll on the stair and gets seated on a sharp trident]**

**Hades: Panic!**

**Panic: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!**

**[He runs, but trips over Pain, who just got free from the trident, falls  
over, and his horns get stuck in Pain the same place trident just was]**

**Pain: Pain!**

**Panic: And Panic!**

**Both: Reporting for duty!**

"Idiots… that's what they are." Hades and the twins muttered causing everyone to laugh.

**Hades: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Fates arrive.**

**Panic (who just got his horns free from Pain):  
Oh! They're here!**

**Hades (bursts into flames):  
What? The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?**

'Keep that anger going' Ares pushed

**Pain and Panic: We are worms! Worthless worms!  
[they really change shape into worms]**

**Hades: Memo to me, memo to me, maim you after my meeting**

"I'd like to do it now" Hades said

**{scene change to a cavern with the Fates}**

**Atropos: Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight  
[She cuts a thread with scissors and a woman scream is heard]**

**Lachesis: Incoming!**

**[Fates laugh as a soul enters the cave and flies into a tunnel.  
Counter above the tunnel now says "Over 5000000001 served"]**

"It's definitely more than that!" Apollo corrected.

**Hades: Ladies! hah! I am so sorry that I'm—**

**Atropos: Late**

**Clotho: We knew you would be**

**Lachesis: We know everything  
[they pass their only eye from one another as they speak the next three lines]**

**Clotho: Past**

**Lachesis: Present**

**Atropos: And future (to Panic):  
Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big**

**Hades: Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of—**

**Fates: We know!**

**Hades: Yeah. I know.. you know. So, here's the deal. Zeus, Mr  
High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my cloud," now he has—**

**Fates: A bouncing baby brat.**

**Clotho: We know!**

**Hades: I know.. you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask:  
Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?**

**Lachesis: Um—**

**Clotho silences her: Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future.**

"Sure you can…through prophecies.." Apollo said with nods from everyone else.

**Hades: Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you,  
(to Lachesis), did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous.  
{Lachesis giggles}  
I mean, you look like a fate worse then death  
{Lachesis giggles more, Clotho hits her on the head, the eye fells out into the hands of Panic}**

**Panic: Oh, gross!**

"Yeah, gross!" Every one squealed.

**Pain: Yech! It's blinkin'!  
[he kicks it into Hades' hand]**

**Hades: Ladies, please, my fate...  
(he puts the eye to Lachesis' hand)  
is in your lovely hands**

**Lachesis: Oh, yeah**

**Clotho: All right.  
[the eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future]**

**Atropos: In 18 years precisely The planets will align ever so nicely**

**Hades: Ay, verse!. Oy.**

**Atropos: The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band**

"I hate you Hades" Zeus thundered. "Aww I hate you too!" Hades said sweetly.

**Hades: Mm-hmm, good, good.**

**Atropos: Then the once-proud Zeus will finally fall, And you, Hades, will rule all!**

**Hades: Yes! Hades rules!**

"That's right!" Hades and his children roared with everyone else sticking out their tongues at them.

**Atropos: A word of caution to this tale**

**Hades: Excuse me?**

**Atropos: Should Hercules fight, you will fail  
[Fates disappear, cackling]**

"Yea! Go Hercules!" All the Olympians shouted.

**Hades (burning into flame):  
What?  
(cooling down)  
Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine  
[bell dings]  
Pain? Panic? Got a little riddle for ya'. How do you kill a god?**

**Pain: I do not... know!**

**Panic: You can't. They're immortal?**

"Wow he said something right for once." Athena said frowning.

**Hades: Bingo! They're immortal  
(he takes a vial with red liquid and camera zooms at it, filling the screen)  
So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal.**

_**I'll correct the other chapters later. Please review if you find this better than before so I can do the other chapters as well. I'll bring in Percy and his group later.**_

_SO THATS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE..._


	2. More people

_**Meanwhile, in New York…18**__**th**__** August 2009, Percy POV**_

_**The rest of the summer seemed strange because it was so normal. The daily activities continued: archery, rock climbing, Pegasus riding. We played capture the flag (though we all avoided Zeus's Fist).**_

_**We sang at the campfire and raced chariots and played practical jokes on the other cabins. I spent a lot of time with Tyson, playing with Mrs. O'Leary, but she would still howl at night when she got lonely for her old master.**_

_**Annabeth and I pretty much skirted around each other. I was glad to be with her, but it also kind of hurt, and it hurt when I wasn't with her, too.**_

_**I wanted to talk to her about Kronos, but I couldn't do that anymore without bringing up Luke. And that was one subject I couldn't raise. She would shut me out every time I tried.**_

_**July passed, with fireworks on the beach on the Fourth. August turned so hot the strawberries started baking in the fields. Finally, the last day of camp arrived. The standard form letter appeared on my bed after breakfast, warning me that the cleaning harpies would **__**devour me if I stayed past noon.**_

_**At ten o'clock I stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for the camp van that would take me into the city. I'd made arrangements to leave Mrs. O'Leary at camp, where Chiron promised she'd be looked after. Tyson and I would take turns visiting her during the year.**_

_**I hoped Annabeth would be riding into Manhattan with me, but she only came to see me off. She said she'd arranged to stay at camp a little longer.**_

_**She would tend to Chiron until his leg was fully recovered, and keep studying Deadalus's laptop, which had engrossed her for the last two months.**_

_**Then she would head back to her father's place in San Francisco.**_

_**"There's a private school out there that I'll be going to," she said. "I'll probably hate it, but…" she shrugged.**_

_**"Yeah, well, call me, okay?"**_

_**"Sure," she said half-heartedly. "I'll keep my eyes open for…"**_

_**There it was again.**__**Luke**__**. She couldn't even say his name without opening up a huge box of hurt and worry and anger.**_

_**"Annabeth," I said. "What was the rest of the prophecy?"**__._

_**She fixed her eyes on the woods in the distance, but she didn't say anything.**_

_**"**__**You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,"**__**I remembered.**_

_**"**__**The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise.**__**We raised a lot of the dead. We saved Ethan Nakamura, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised the spirit of Pan, the lost one."**_

_**Annabeth shook her head like she wanted me to stop.**_

_**"**__**You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,"**__**I pressed on. "That wasn't Minos, like I'd thought. It was Nico. By choosing to be on our side, he saved us.**_

_**And**__**the child of Athena's final stand—**__**that was Daedalus."**_

_**"Percy—"**_

_**"**__**Destroy with a hero's final breath**__**. That makes sense now. Daedalus died to destroy the Labyrinth. But what was the last-"**_

_**"**__**And lose a love to worse than death."**__**Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "That was the last line, Percy. Are you happy now?"**_

_**The sun seemed colder than it had a moment ago. "Oh," I said. "So Luke—"**_

_**"Percy, I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I—I didn't know if…" She faltered helplessly. "Luke and I—for years, he was the only one who really cared about me. I thought…"**_

_**Before she could continue, a sparkle of light appeared next to us, like someone had opened a gold curtain in the air.**_

_**"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear." Standing on the hill was a tall woman in a white dress, her dark hair braided over her shoulder.**_

_**"Hera," Annabeth said.**_

_**The goddess smiled. "You found the answers, as I knew you would. Your quest was a success."**_

_**"**__**A success?"**__**Annabeth said. "Luke is gone. Daedalus is dead. Pan is dead. How is that—"**_

_**"Our family is safe," Hera insisted. "Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you."**_

_**I balled my fists. I couldn't believe she was saying this. "You're the one who paid Geryon to let us through the ranch, weren't you?"**_

_**Hera shrugged. Her dress shimmered in rainbow colors. "I wanted to speed you on your way."**_

_**"But you didn't care about Nico. You were happy to see him turned over to the Titans."**_

_**"Oh, please." Hera waved her hand dismissively. "The son of Hades said it himself. No one wants him around. He does not belong."**_

_**"Hephaestus was right," I growled. "You only care about your**__**perfect**__**family, not real people."**_

_**Her eyes turned dangerously bright. "Watch yourself, son of Poseidon. I guided you more than you know in the maze. I was at your side when you faced Geryon.**__**I**__**let your arrow fly straight.**__**I sent you to Calypso's island.**_

_**I opened the way to the Titan's mountain. Annabeth, my dear, surely you see how I've helped. I would welcome a sacrifice for my efforts."**_

_**Annabeth stood still as a statue. She could've said thank you. She could've promised to throw some barbecue on the brazier for Hera and forget the whole thing. But she clenched her jaw stubbornly. She looked just the way she had when she'd faced the Sphinx—like she wasn't going to accept an easy answer, even if it got her in serious trouble. I realized that was one of the things I liked best about Annabeth.**_

_**"Percy is right." she turned her back on the goddess. "**__**You're**__**the one who doesn't belong, Queen Hera. So next time, thanks…but no thanks."**_

_**Hera's sneer was worse than an**__**empousa's**__**. Her form began to glow.**_

_**"You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much."**_

_**I averted my eyes as the goddess turned into her true divine form and disappeared in a blaze of light.**_

_**The hilltop was peaceful again. Over at the pine tree, Peleus the dragon dozed under the Golden Fleece as if nothing had happened.**_

_**"I'm sorry," Annabeth told me. "I—I should get back. I'll keep in touch."**_

_**"Listen, Annabeth—" I thought about Mount St. Helens, Calypso's Island, Luke and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and how suddenly everything had gotten so complicated. I wanted to tell Annabeth that I didn't really want to be so distant from her.**_

_**Then Argus honked his horn down at the road, and I lost my chance.**_

_**"You'd better get going," Annabeth said. "Take care, Seaweed Brain."**_

_**She jogged down the hill. I watched her until she reached the cabins. She didn't look back once.**_

_**Two days later it was my birthday. I never advertised the date, because it always fell right after camp, so none of my camp friends could usually come, and I didn't have that many mortal friends. Besides, getting older didn't seem like anything to celebrate since I'd gotten the big prophecy about me destroying or saving the world when I turned sixteen. Now I was turning fifteen. I was running out of time.**_

_**My mom threw me a small party at our apartment. Paul Blofis came over, but that was okay because Chiron had manipulated the Mist to convince everyone at Goode High School that I had nothing to do with the band room explosion. Now Paul and the other witnesses were convinced that Kelli had been a crazy, firebomb-throwing cheerleader, while I had simply been an innocent bystander who'd panicked and ran from the scene.**_

_**I would still be allowed to start as a freshman at Goode next month. If I wanted to keep my record of getting kicked out of school every year, I'd have to try harder.**_

_**Tyson came to my party, too, and my mother baked two extra blue cakes just for him. While Tyson helped my mom blow up party balloons, Paul Blofis asked me to help him in the kitchen.**_

_**As we were pouring punch, he said, "I hear your mom signed you up for driver's ed this fall."**_

_**"Yeah. It's cool. I can't wait."**_

_**Seriously, I'd been excited about getting my license forever, but I guess my heart wasn't in it anymore, and Paul could tell. In a weird way he reminded me of Chiron sometimes, how he could look at your and actually**__**see**__**your thoughts. I guess it was that teacher aura.**_

_**"You've had a rough summer," he said. "I'm guessing you lost someone important. And….girl trouble?"**_

_**I stared at him. "How do you know that? Did my mom—"**_

_**He held up his hands. "Your mom hasn't said a thing.**_

_**And I won't pry. I just know there's something unusual about you, Percy. You've got a lot going on that I can't figure. But I was also fifteen once, and I'm just guessing from your expression…Well, you've had a rough time."**_

_**I nodded. I'd promised my mom I would tell Paul the truth about me, but now didn't seem the time. Not yet. "I lost a couple of friends at this camp I go to," I said. "I mean, not close friends, but still—"**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Yeah. And, uh, I guess the girl stuff…"**_

_**"Here" Paul handed me some punch. "To your fifteenth birthday. And to a better year to come."**_

_**We tapped our paper cups together and drank.**_

_**"Percy, I kind of feel bad giving you one more thing to think about," Paul said. "But I wanted to ask you something."**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Girl stuff."**_

_**I frowned. "What do you mean?"**_

_**"Your mom," Paul said. "I'm thinking about proposing to her."**_

_**I almost dropped my cup. "You mean…marrying her? You and her?"**_

_**"Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you?"**_

_**"You're asking my permission?"**_

_**Paul scratched his beard. "I don't know if it's permission, so much, but she's your mother. And I know you're going through a lot. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you about it first, man to man."**_

_**"Man to man," I repeated. It sounded strange, saying that. I thought about Paul and my mom, how she smiled and laughed more whenever he was around, and how Paul had gone out of his way to get me into high school. I found myself saying, "I think that's a great idea, Paul. Go for it."**_

_**He smiled really wide then. "Cheers, Percy. Let's join the party."**_

_**I was just getting ready to blow out the candles when the doorbell rang.**_

_**My mom frowned. "Who could that be?"**_

_**It was weird, because our new building had a doorman, but he hadn't called up or anything. My mom opened the door and gasped.**_

_**It was my dad.**_

_**He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks, like he usually does. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT.**_

_**"Pos—" My mother stopped herself. She was blushing right to the roots of her hair. "Um, hello."**_

_**"Hello, Sally," Poseidon said. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?"**_

_**My mother made a squeaking sound that might've been either a "Yes" or "Help."**_

_**Poseidon took it as a yes and came in.**_

_**Paul was looking back and forth between us, trying to read our expressions. Finally he stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Paul Blofis."**_

_**Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands. "Blowfish, did you say?"**_

_**"Ah, no. Blofis, actually."**_

_**"Oh, I see," Poseidon said. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."**_

_**"Poseidon? That's an interesting name."**_

_**"Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon."**_

_**"Like the god of the sea."**_

_**"Very much like that, yes."**_

_**"Well!" my mom interrupted. "Um, we're so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy's father."**_

_**"Ah." Paul nodded, though he didn't look real pleased. "I see."**_

_**Poseidon smiled at me. "There you are, my boy. And Tyson, hello, son!"**_

_**"Daddy!" Tyson bounded across the room and gave Poseidon a big hug, which almost knocked off his fishing hat.**_

_**Paul's jaw dropped. He stared at my mom. "Tyson is…"**_

_**"Not mine," she promised. "It's a long story."**_

_**"I couldn't miss Percy's fifteenth birthday," Poseidon said. "Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today!"**_

_**"That's true," Paul said. "I used to teach ancient history."**_

_**Poseidon's eyes twinkled. "That's me. Ancient history."**_

_**Sally, Paul, Tyson…would you mind if I borrowed Percy for a moment?"**_

_**He put his arm around me and steered me into the kitchen.**_

_**Once we were alone, his smile faded.**_

_**"Are you all right, my boy?"**_

_**"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess."**_

"_**There's someone I want you to meet, I'm not sure If you'd take it as good news or bad"**_

"_**I don't suppose anything will surprise me now, so shoot"**_

_**Poseidon made sure Mum wasn't around and finally said "You have an older brother".**_

_**I blinked so hard my eyelids hurt. For a moment I thought he was referring to Triton, but his face made it clear he wasn't the only one. He mumbled uncomfortably "I thought we'd spend time together, Theseus, you and me…since it was your birthday I thought It'd be a treat for all of us. But I'll understand if you don't want to" **_

_**That comment took me by surprise even more than his previous one. "Let me finish the day with my mum, I'll decide by then"**_

_**Poseidon nodded. He quickly changed the topic.**_

_**"I heard stories," Poseidon said. "But I wanted to hear it directly from you. Tell me everything."**_

_**So I did. It was kind of disconcerting, because Poseidon listened so intently. His eyes never left my face. His expression didn't change the whole time I talked. When I was done, he nodded slowly.**_

_**"So Kronos is indeed back. It will not be long before full war is upon us."**_

_**"What about Luke?" I asked. "Is he really gone?"**_

_**"I don't know, Percy. It is most disturbing."**_

_**"But his body is mortal. Couldn't you just destroy him?"**_

_**"Mortal, perhaps, but there is something different about Luke, my boy. I don't know how he was prepared to host the Titan's soul, but he will not be easily killed. And yet, I fear he must be killed if we are to send Kronos back to the pit. I will have to think on this. Unfortunately, I have other problems of my own."**_

_**I remembered what Tyson had told me at the beginning of the summer.**_

_**"The old sea gods?"**_

_**"Indeed. The battle came first to me, Percy. In fact, I cannot stay long.**__**Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense."**_

_**"Let me come down there," I said. "Let me help."**_

_**Poseidon's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Not yet, my boy. I sense you will be needed here. Which reminds me…" He brought out a sand dollar and pressed it into my hand. "Your birthday present. Spend it wisely."**_

_**"Uh, spend a sand dollar?"**_

_**"Oh, yes. In my day, you could buy quite a lot with a sand dollar. I think you will find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation."**_

_**"What situation?"**_

_**"When the time comes," Poseidon said, "I think you'll know."**_

_**I closed my hand around the sand dollar, but something was really bothering me.**_

_**"Dad," I said, "when I was in the maze, I met Antaeus. He said…well, he said he was your favorite son. He decorated his arena with skulls and—"**_

_**"He dedicated them to me," Poseidon supplied.**_

_**"And you are wondering how someone could do something so horrible in my name."**_

_**I nodded uncomfortably.**_

_**Poseidon put his weathered hand on my shoulder. "Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names…well, it usually says more about **__**them**__**than it does about us. And**__**you**__**, Percy, are my favorite son."**_

_**He smiled, and at that moment, just being in the kitchen with him was the best birthday present I ever got. Then my mom called from the living room.**_

_**"Percy? The candles are melting!"**_

_**"You'd better go," Poseidon said. "But, Percy, one last thing you should know. That incident at Mount St. Helens…"**_

_**For a second I thought he was talking about Annabeth kissing me, and I blushed, but then I realized he was talking about something a lot bigger.**_

_**Th**__**e eruptions are continuing," he said. "Typhon is stirring. It is very likely that soon, in a few months, perhaps a year at best, he will escape his bonds."**_

_**"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean—"**_

_**Poseidon raised his hand. "It is not your fault, Percy. It would've happened sooner or later, with Kronos awakening the ancient monsters. But be aware, if Typhon stirs…it will be unlike anything you have faced before.**_

_**The first time he appeared, all the forces of Olympus were barely enough to battle him. And when he stirs again, he will come here, to New York. He will make straight for Olympus."**_

_**That was just the kind of wonderful news I wanted to get on my birthday, but Poseidon patted me on the back like everything was fine. "I should go. Enjoy your cake."**_

_**And just like that he turned to mist and was swept out the window on a warm ocean breeze.**_

_**It took a little work to convince Paul that Poseidon had left via the fire escape, but since people can't vanish into thin air, he had no choice but to believe it.**_

_**We ate blue cake and ice cream until we couldn't eat anymore. Then we played a bunch of cheesy party games like charades and Monopoly. Tyson didn't get charades.**_

_**He kept shouting out the answer he was trying to mime,**__**but it turned out he was really good at Monopoly. He knocked me out of the game in the first five rounds and started bankrupting my mom and Paul. I left them playing and went into my bedroom to think.**_

_**I set an uneaten slice of blue cake on my dresser.**_

_**T**__**hen I took off my Camp Half-Blood necklace and laid it on the windowsill. There were three beads now, representing my three summers at camp—a trident, the Golden Fleece, and the latest: an intricate maze, symbolizing the Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers had started to call it. I wondered what next year's bead would be, if I was still around to get it. If the camp survived until next summer.**_

_**I looked at the phone by my bedside. I thought about calling Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My mom had asked me if there was anyone else I wanted to have over tonight, and I'd thought about Rachel. But I didn't call. I don't know why. The idea made me almost as nervous as a door into the Labyrinth.**_

_**I patted my pockets and emptied out my stuff—Riptide, a Kleenex, my apartment key. Then I patted my shirt pocket and felt a small lump. I hadn't even realized it, but I was wearing the white cotton shirt Calypso had given me on Ogygia. I brought out a little piece of cloth, unwrapped it, and found the clipping of moonlace. It was a tiny sprig, shriveled up after two months, but I could still smell the faint scent of the enchanted garden. It made me sad.**_

_**I remembered Calypso's last request of me:**__**Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?**_

_**I opened the window and stepped onto the fire escape.**_

_**My mom kept a planter box out there. In the spring she usually filled it with flowers, but now it was all dirt, waiting for something new. It was a clear night. The moon was full over Eighty-second Street. I planted the dried sprig of moonlace carefully in the dirt and sprinkled a little nectar on it from my camp canteen.**_

_**Nothing happened at first.**_

_**Then, as I watched, a tiny silver plant sprang out of the soil—a baby moonlace, growing in the warm summer night.**_

_**"Nice plant," a voice said.**_

_**I jumped. Nico di Angelo was standing on the fire escape right next to me.**_

_**He'd just appeared there.**_

_**"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to startle you."**_

_**"That's—that's okay. I mean…what are you doing here?"**_

_**He'd grown about an inch taller over the last couple of months. His hair was a shaggy black mess. He wore a black T-shirt, black jean, and a new silver ring shaped like a skull. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side.**_

_**"I've done some exploring," he said. "Thought you'd like to know, Daedalus got his punishment."**_

_**"You saw him?"**_

_**Nico nodded. "Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for an eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time.**__**It'll help ease the traffic congestion.**_

_**Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends."**_

_**"That's good."**_

_**Nico tapped at his silver ring. "But that's not the real reason I've come. I've found out some things. I want to make you an offer."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"The way to beat Luke," he said. "If I'm right, it's the**__**only**__**way you'll stand a chance."**_

_**I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm listening."**_

_**Nico glanced inside my room. His eyebrows furrowed. "Is that…is that blue birthday**__**cake?"**_

_**He sounded hungry, maybe a little wistful. I wondered if the poor kid had ever had a birthday party, or if he'd ever even been invited to one.**_

_**"Come inside for some cake and ice cream," I said. "It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about**_**."**

"_**Yes boys we do" **_

_**Nico, who was about to devour the slice dropped it as if it attacked his hands. Dad appeared out of the water fountain I kept beside my bed and nodded at Nico. "Have you decided yet? The boy can come as well since Hades is on Olympus too. Saves him the trouble of looking for him" he asked, looking at Nico as if he were a dead fish.**_

_**Nico eyed me wearily "What's going on?" he asked.**_

"_**You have a brother and sister" Poseidon said as if he practiced it a hundred times.**_

"_**What!?"**_

"_**Your father will explain, we need to go now, Zeus is getting impatient." Poseidon replied as he eyed the storm clouds.**_

"_**I didn't-" I never got to finish my sentence, dad transported us directly to the throne room.**_

_**I opened my eyes and found myself on a chair facing the gods. "We didn't really have a choice, did we?" I asked. Zeus snorted and shook his head. "Make the reunion quick, we'll finish the movie and continue drawing battle strategies for the war" **_

_**Nico and I looked around and for the first time we noticed 7 other demigods. "Hi I'm Theseus Pieterson, son of Poseidon" A curly haired bright-green eyed (which reminded me of a cats eyes) teenager said, shaking my hand. He looked more like dad than I did, minus the curly hair. His anchor beard (without the mustache) suited his Greek nose. He looked like a Greek wrestler with an extra set of abs (My face is really starting to look as green as my eyes). "I'm Perseus, but please don't call me that. People call me Percy" He simply nodded and sat back in his chair. There were others next to him, a man who looked like he enjoyed sticking his fingers in sockets, A curly haired girl around my age, A boy and girl (Probably evil emo twins), a four year old boy with cascading black hair and bright blue eyes, and finally a blonde guy around 18 years old, who looked oddly familiar with gold eyes which eerily reminded me of Kronos' eyes.**_

_**Nico and the twins were talking in the corner quietly, nodding and waving their hands as if they were untangling a web. I noticed Theseus studying me like a fish he'd never seen before. I looked at dad, who raised an eyebrow at me, and by his expression, I knew he was apologizing for not letting me know. I nodded an 'it's ok' and took my place, with Nico and his siblings following. "We're watching a movie!" he said happily, going back to his 10 year old self. Zeus summoned a nymph and told her to press play.**_

**3****rd**** person point of view**

**{Mount Olympus, dusk. Baby Hercules and Baby Pegasus are sleeping together. Shadows of Pain and Panic crawl over Baby Hercules, sound of glass breaking, and Pain and Panic tittering makes Zeus and Hera wake}**

Hera nodded in approval, hoping to see her stepson hurt.

**Zeus: Huh?**

**Hera: What? What is it?**

**Both: The Baby!  
[They run to the cradle but find only the Baby Pegasus]**

**Hera: Hercules! Oh!  
[she starts sobbing.]**

**Zeus: No!**

"Would you do that, if anything happened to me?" Achilles asked, getting an uncomfortable look from Zeus.

**[As he screams that, lightning's flash and giant thunderstorm rages over****Olympus. Pain and Panic are flying down, carrying Baby Hercules]**

**Panic: Now we did it! Zeus is gonna use us for target practice!**

**Pain: Just hang onto the kid, Panic.  
[They fall and Baby Hercules starts crying]**

"A baby's cranium or skull is really soft as it's not fully developed. Any damage to the head can cause permanent negative effects to the baby" Julie-Anne lectured. "Automaton babies are much better. They don't get hurt" Hephaestus answered for his daughter. "Why in the name of Zeus do you need automaton babies?" Hermes asked. "Hera needs to waste time; I want to build things so it's a win-win situation" came the answer. "We won't even ask why she needs baby robots" Apollo mock whispered, earning a glare from Hera.

**Panic: Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?**

**Pain (opening the vial):****  
Here you go kid, a little Grecian formula**

**Panic: Look at that! He's… changing  
[Baby Hercules stops glowing as he drinks the potion]****  
Can we do it now?**

**Pain: No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop.**

**Amphitryon: Who's there?**

**[Pain and Panic run away, dropping the empty vial.****  
It breaks and one last drop falls into the ground]**

**Alcmene, over here.**

**Alcmene: Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry**

**Amphitryon: Is anybody there?****  
[Pain and Panic look from bushes]**

**Panic: Now?**

**Pain: Now.  
[Their shadows are shown as they walk and transform into snakes]**

**Alcmene: Oh well, he must have been abandoned. For so****  
many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child.  
[Amphitryon reads Hercules' name from a medallion on his neck]****  
Perhaps they've answered our prayers**

**Amphitryion: Perhaps they have... Hercules?**

**[Pain and Panic, as snakes, attack, but Baby Hercules catches them, and giggling happily, hits them several times against the ground, ties into a knot and throws far away. Amphitryon and Alcmene stare with their jaws dropped]**

"Did you send Pain or Panic after me when I was a baby?" Percy asked Hades, his eyes narrowing. "I don't have to answer you boy" Hades snapped. "But if it makes any difference I sent Pain" He added.

**Pain and Panic: Help, help, help!  
[They turn to their normal forms]**

**Panic: Hades is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened.**

"I always kill them. The wretched creatures keep being spat out of Tartarus" Hades said with distaste. "Are they that horrible?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, nasty little buggers" Nico replied.

**Pain: You mean, *if* he finds out!**

**Panic: Of course he's gonna f- If… if is good.**

"See?" Nico said, waving his hands upwards.

**{Pan to Mount Olympus in dark clouds and then resolve to the Muses}**

**Calliope: It was tragic. Zeus led all the gods on a frantic search**

**Terpsichore: But by the time they found the baby, it was too late.**

**Melepomene:  
Young Herc was mortal now,  
but since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike strength-  
So thank his lucky star!  
But Zeus and Hera wept  
Because their son could never come home.  
They'd have to watch their precious baby  
Grow up from afar.  
Though Hades' horrid  
was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth,  
the boy grew stronger ev'ry day****  
and that's the gospel truth!**

**{Resolve to country with sheep baaing. A carriage with a lot of hay moves along****the road unnaturally fast, then we see Amphitryon and his horse sitting before it]**

**Amphitryon: Hercules, slow down!**

**[We now see its young Hercules who is moving the carriage. They****enter a country fair, hitting some workers on the top of the gate]**

**Amphitryon: Look out!  
[Workers fall]**

**Young Hercules: Oops! S-s-sorry guys!**

**Worker (falling down):****  
Hey, watch where you're goin'!**

**Worker 2: Sunday driver!**

"Achilles Drives like that!" Zephyr grinned making his brother whap him on the head.

**[Hercules enters the middle of the square and stops,****  
burying himself into the ground shoulders-deep]**

**Amphitryon: Thanks, son. When old Penelope twisted****  
her ankle back there, I thought we were done for.**

**Hercules: No problem, Pop.**

**Amphitryon: Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet. First I have to finagle with Phideas.**

**Hercules: Okay.  
[He drops the hay on the cart which makes their horse, Penelope, fly up into the sky]**

**Oops, sorry, Penelope.**

"And that's like Tessie!"

Whap!

"ouch! $%#!"

**Amphitryon: Now, Hercules, this time, please just—**

**Hercules: I know, I know  
[he catches falling Penelope]****  
Stay by the cart**

**Amphitryon: That's my boy.****  
[Hercules stays until he sees a man losing balance with a big clay pot]**

**Man: Oh, my goodness. Whoa!  
[Hercules catches him just in time]**

**Hercules: Careful!**

**Man: Why thank you**

**Hercules: No problem**

**Man (sees Hercules and looks frightened):****  
Why, Hercules! It's you!**

**Hercules: Let me; let me help you with that**

**Man: No, no, no, no, no, I got it.  
[He almost falls under the giant pot]****  
I'm fine, you just run along.**

**Hercules: Are you sure?**

**Man: Oh, yes. Absolutely.**

**[He leaves Hercules outside in the street. A Frisbee falls to his feet. He picks it up and sees three boys about his age]**

**Boy 1: Yo! Give it here!**

**Hercules: Hey, you need an extra guy?**

**Boy 1: Uh… sorry, Herc. We already got… five. And we want to keep it an even number.**

"Stupid boys" Was all Athena could say.

**Hercules: Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even—**

**Boy 1: (snatching the Frisbee):****  
See ya, Herc.**

**Boy 2: What a geek!**

**Boy 3: Destructo boy.**

**Boy 1: Maybe we should call him "Jerkules"  
[Hercules sits alone in the center of a square until the Frisbee appears above his head]**

**Boy 1: Heads up!**

**Hercules: I-I got it!**

**Boy 1: No! Stop!  
[Hercules hits a pillar, which starts falling]**

**Hercules: Uh-oh…Oh no... It's okay…**

**[He holds the pillar he has hit, but others start falling one by one, like domino. He sees that and throws the pillar he was holding away, but it hits another standing pillar and another domino wave starts going around the square]**

"Percy's previous life" Nico said smirking. "I'm not like him!" Argued Percy.

**Hey! Whoa!**

**Amphitryon: Son!**

**Hercules: Hang on, Pop! Be right back!  
[The two domino waves seem to be aiming at the shop with clay pots]**

**Man: Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

**[The last two pillars stop above the man's head. He sighs, relaxed, but Hercules, who was running to save him, slips and slides to him fast]**

**Hercules: Watch out!  
[Now everything is destroyed]**

**Boy 1: Nice catch, Jerkules.**

**Amphitryon: Son**

**Man: This is the last straw, Amphitryon!**

**Voice: That boy is a menace!**

**Voice 2: He's too dangerous to be around normal people!**

The demigods minus Phoebus sighed. They all got those kinds of insults at some point of his life.

**Amphitryon: He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid. He-he just can't control his strength**

**Man: I am warning you. You keep that-that-that... freak away from here!**

**Boy: Freak! Yeah, go away!**

**{On a grassy hillside, Hercules and Amphitryon sit alone}**

**Amphitryon: Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you.**

**Hercules: But Pop, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes…I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be…someplace else.**

"He needs to come to camp, he would have felt better" Demeter nodded.

**Amphitryon: Hercules, son—**

**Hercules: I know it doesn't make any sense.  
[Hercules walks away and sings]**

**I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong.**

**End of chapter two.**

_**Hey Guys! If I don't get any reviews there's no point of continuing this as it takes a lot of brain power to come up with plot twists, and I can continue with my college application…..please review so that I'll know if I need to continue the story or delete it altogether…**_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvv

Vvvvv

Vvv

v


	3. Reunion

**Guys, I really need more reviews, it's not fair that I just write and you don't do anything. Please read and give me suggestions for plot twists, by either reviewing (preferred) or PM'ing me. I'm bringing in Luke while Kronos is in his body (Since Kronos is in him, Luke's entered into a subconscious sleep, dimly aware of what's going on around him. I'll bring in that Luke, only without Kronos, if you understand what I just explained. It'll be nice to have a father-son talk.**

Luke's POV

"_**Luke"**_

_**I turned the other way, away from the voice.**_

"_**Luke, look this way, I know you can hear me"**_

_**I turned and saw my dad, sitting on a picnic mat, the ground laden with food. My vision was blurred, like I was in a dream.**_

"_**Please hear me out, it's important"**_

_**Dad was getting really annoying; he never stopped pestering…..**_

"_**What? I have no need for you, I've already submitted my body to Kronos, there's no chance for me to turn back." **_

_**The moment I said that I regretted it, I didn't want anyone to know I was having second thoughts about hosting Kronos, especially Hermes. His eyes showed anger at my come-back, then widening with shock as he understood the meaning behind my words.**_

"_**Son, we can help, please, let us! Do you have any idea how Phoebus is reacting to what you did?" he cried, desperation evident in his voice. My anger cooled down immediately, and I whispered "He's still too young to understand. I love him, but there are things I need to do that he'll understand only later"**_

"_**Then you know what I tried to tell you when you were still a child, oh, how badly I wanted to come to you and explain, to hold you close to my chest and tell you that it would be soon over" Dad mumbled, looking away as tears formed in his eyes. "He's 18" Dad continued.**_

"_**Who's 18?"**_

"_**Phoebus. Because Kronos is in your body, your DNA got altered and made Phoebus's DNA change too. He is now the son of Kronos as much as he is my grandson."**_

_**I barely got the words out of my mouth "B…but that doesn't explain him being 18!"**_

_**Hermes sighed before looking at me dead in the eye, blue meeting blue. "He accidentally willed himself to age. He can manipulate time. He can either be a threat to Olympus or help preserve it; I don't want to lose another of my children, half the council is voting to have h…him killed. I want you to be there for him, don't be like me. I've regretted many things, son. I don't want you to be the same. Help him, and Phoebus may have a chance to live."**_

_**I looked away and asked "Where is he?"**_

"_**At Olympus. We're watching a movie :sigh: The fates had suggested we take a break and summoned Percy, Nico and a few other kids along with Phoebus to spend time with us. It'll also give us a chance to bond" Dad added hopefully.**_

"_**I'm stuck here in my own body. How do I get to Olympus without Kronos knowing?" I asked.**_

"_**To Hades with Kronos. You need a body to host while at Olympus, so Hades suggested Hector, one of my former sons. He died a couple of years back due to old age" Dad said.**_

"_**You want me to get into an old corpse? My brothers' old corpse?" I asked.**_

"_**The body will fit according to your age. Hectors body will reverse in age until it is 22, and you will still have my powers, since he had it too"**_

"_**You think it will work?"**_

"_**That's what Hades said"**_

"_**I don't trust him"**_

"_**Nobody does"**_

"_**Then why listen to him?"**_

"_**Because I told you to and I trust him enough to hope it will work."**_

"_**Don't tell me what to do"**_

"_**I will tell you what I want to tell you to do"**_

"_**You can't tell me what you want to tell me so that you can tell me what to do" I said smirking slightly.**_

"_**I…fine, you win." Dad grumbled. "Will you come with me?"**_

"_**For Phoebus, yes" I said.**_

_**Hermes sighed and suddenly I felt like I was being sucked through a vacuum cleaner, riding on Charons boat, and sky diving into a body. **_

_**I woke up feeling like someone slapping me.**_

"_**Wake up"**_

"_**Go away"**_

"_**Son, you're on Olympus. Get up"**_

_**I stretched and blinked my eyes. I asked dad "How do I look?" Dad replied "Like a million drachmas, boy. Though I would prefer your original body."**_

_**I looked around to see Percy and Nico give me an icy glare, obviously to which I returned. "Who's this?" Another boy asked, who was probably around my age. "This is Luke Castellan, but in a different body. We've spoken to Percy, Nico and Phoebus and they're fine with having him here, as long as he has no tricks up his sleeves" Zeus introduced, glaring daggers at me as he said the last line.**_

_**Percy took out his sword and held it up my neck. "Any funny business and I'll run you through straight back to your body, get it?" I rolled my eyes and pushed the sword away. "Please don't hurt my dad, he's a good guy" a voice behind me whispered. I spun around to face a golden eyed teen. "Phoe? Is that you?" Phoebus shrugged. "I guess, this is me in 13 years, without these damn gold eyes" I smartly smacked him on the head. "No language. Behave your age" I snapped. "I'm 18. I'll do whatever I want" he countered. I rubbed my forehead, only to notice Hermes laughing silently.**_

"_**What?" I growled at him. "He's just like you" Dad replied laughing again. Zeus sighed and summoned a chair and placing it far away from everyone else. "Sit still. Don't misbehave" He said as I sat down. **_

**(I'm Henry the amazing line break)**

**No-one POV**

A nymph glided by and pressed play.

**[he returns home]**

**Amphitryon: Hercules, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell ya.**

**{inside the house}**

**Hercules: But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?**

**Alcmene: This was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of the gods.**

"It's my symbol, not of all the gods" Zeus corrected.

**Hercules: This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Zeus and- Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but.. I-I gotta know**

**{Next morning, Hercules walks to the Temple and sings}**

**I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most everywhere to find where I belong.**

**[Hercules enters the Temple of Zeus]**

**Hercules: Oh mighty Zeus, please, hear me and answer my****  
prayer. I need to know: Who am I? Wh-where do I belong?  
[wind blows, lightning hits the statue of Zeus, flame ignites in braziers..]  
Huh?  
[..and the statue of Zeus comes to life]**

"If Dad did that I'd have shat my pants" Achilles smirked. "Obviously, no one likes a giant granite all-powerful dad" Theseus laughed, turned around and screamed. Poseidon had made him-self 10 times larger and turned his skin to granite. He stood there, smirking. "Daaaaaaaaaad!" Theseus and Percy whined, making everyone laugh.

**Zeus: My boy. My little Hercules.  
[He reaches for Hercules, who runs away, screaming]****  
Hey, hey, hey, hold on kiddo! What's your hurry? After****  
all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father?**

"Told you so" Theseus mumbled.

**Hercules: Father?**

**Zeus: Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise! Look how you've****  
grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Hah!**

"I suppose that's the only thing that's attractive about me?" Hera asked.

"No honey, you're beautiful on the whole" Zeus answered. "Then why cheat on me?" Hera countered, making Zeus rub his forehead.

"Can we have this conversation later? We're in the middle of a movie" Zeus mumbled as Hera frowned in disgust.

**Hercules: I-I don't understand. If you are my father, that would make me a—**

**Zeus: A god.**

**Hercules: A god. A god!**

"Hercules only became immortal until after his death. He was a demigod" Athena answered.

**Zeus: Hey, you wanted answers, and by thunder, you're old enough to know the truth**

**Hercules: But why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you want me?**

**Zeus: Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts but someone****  
stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mount Olympus."**

"On the contrary, I never loved him" Hera commented.

"You never loved any of his kids" Hephaestus said.

**Hercules: And you can't do a thing?**

**Zeus: I can't, Hercules, but you can.**

**Hercules: R-really? W-what? I-I'll do anything.**

**Zeus: Hercules, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!**

**Hercules: A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?**

**Zeus: First, you must seek out Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes.**

"Isn't Chiron the trainer of Heroes? Who is this old goat?" Percy demanded. "Relax boy, it's only a movie, meant for entertainment. Movies are usually never true" Apollo said.

**Hercules: Seek out Philoctetes. Right. I'll-[he falls off Zeus' palm] Whoa!**

**Zeus: Whoa! Hold your horses! Which reminds me..  
[Zeus whistles and the Pegasus flies through an opening in the roof]****  
Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Pegasus but you two go way back, son  
[Pegasus sniffs Hercules, then bonks foreheads with him and licks him]**

**Hercules: Oh, Pegasus!**

**Zeus: He is a magnificient horse. With the brain of a bird.**

"Are you insulting my creations?" Poseidon threatened.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do, cry to mother Rhea?" Zeus teased.

"If anyone has a bird brain, it's you" Poseidon snapped.

"Your heads water logged" Zeus growled.

"If your brains were dynamite which multiplied by a million every second for a thousand years and then blew up, it wouldn't make a hat fly off on a windy day" Poseidon countered, making Zeus roll his eyes and thankfully decide to not to argue with his older brother.

**Hercules: I'll find Philoctetes and become a true hero!**

**Zeus: That's the spirit!**

**Hercules: I won't let you down, father! Yee-haw!**

**Zeus: Good luck, son.[  
Hercules flies away, singing]:**

**I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong  
I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong**

**{Isle of Philoctetes}**

**Hercules: You sure this is the right place?**

**[Hercules sees three nymphs laughing in the trees,****  
then sees a goat's behind sticking from the bushes]**

**What's the matter, little guy? You stuck?**

**Phil: Whoa! Hey, butt out, buddy!**

"So he _is _an old goat" Percy added.

"According to legend, Philoctetes was the son of King Poeas of the city of Meliboea in Thessaly. He was considered one of the lovers of the hero Hercules, and when Heracles wore the shirt of Nessus and built his funeral pyre, no one would light it for him except for Philoctetes or in other versions his father Poeas. This gained him the favor of the newly deified Heracles. Because of this, Philoctetes or Poeas is given Hercules' bow and poisoned arrows.*" Julie said.

**(A/N: Courtesy of Wikipedia)**

"You know a lot of your history, girl" Athena said appreciatively. "I like to read before doing anything, especially if it's related to my automatons" Julie replied modestly. "That's my girl" Hephaestus said, making his daughter flush at the compliment.

**Hercules: Ugh**

**Phil: Girls! Stop! Stop! Come back, come back, come back. Whoa, whoa-  
[the nymph he gets hold on turns into flowers]****  
oh, geez! Whait! Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
[another nymph turns into a tree]****  
Oh, nymphs! They can't keep their hands off me.**

**Nymph: Hey!**

**Phil (to Hercules):****  
What's the matter? You never seen a satyr before?**

**Hercules: Uh.. no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Philoctetes.**

**Phil: Call me Phil.**

**Hercules (sqeezes his hand): Phil!**

**Phil: Ow!**

**Hercules: Boy, am I glad to meet you! I'm Hercules. This is Pegasus.  
[Pegasus licks Phil]**

**Phil: Animals!. Disgusting!**

"He's part animal" Luke said. Phoebus just rolled his eyes and said "everyone can see that, _dad_" adding the word 'dad' coldly. "Phoe, why are you behaving like this? What have I done?" Luke whispered. "Percy and I were talking. He told me everything you did, and it's wrong. What Kronos is doing is wrong. If destroying so many lives and fooling people is your version of the golden age then I don't want to be a part of it" Phoebus yelled.

"So you want to believe a person you met for the first time more than your own father?!" Luke roared, standing up. "Don't yell at me! At least I know what's right from wrong! All my life I've been neglected by you to do your damn work! It all makes sense now!" Phoebus screamed back. He sent a glare at all the Olympians before getting up and stalking out of the room. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, kicking Zephyrs' I-pod out of the way. The I-pod switched on and started playing 'because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. (**A/N just assume it was attached to speakers)**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Luke looked at Hermes for help, tears quickly forming in his eyes, before curling up in a ball and bursting into tears. "I never w…wanted to do this. I'm so c…confused! I…I didn't mean to hurt my son! Help me…somebody, I'm so confused" he sobbed. Hermes got up and hugged Luke tightly. Luke struggled for a minute before relaxing into his father's arms. Hermes glared at anyone who dared to say anything against them. "Calm down, my boy, Phoebus will come back when he's calmer…be patient" Hermes whispered while stroking his hair. Zeus quietly motioned to continue the movie.

**Hercules: I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero.**

**Phil: Sorry, kid, can't help ya.**

**Hercules: Wait!  
[he pulls the door, Phil closed before him and raises it in the air with one hand]**

**Phil: Whoo!**

**Hercules: Uh, sorry. Why not?**

**Phil: Two words: I am retired.  
[Hercules counts on fingers]**

"Everyone in this movie doesn't know math" Lilly stated

**Hercules: Look, I gotta do this. Haven't you ever had****  
a dream, something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?**

**Phil (sighes): Kid, come inside, I want to show you something.**

**[Inside, Hercules hits his head against some wooden mast]**

**Phil: Watch it! That was part of the mast of the Argo.**

**Hercules: The Argo?**

**Phil: Yeah. Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus." And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Achilles. Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'. But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and - kaboom! He's history. Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars... All across the sky, and people would say, "That's Phil's boy." That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment.**

"Chiron did that, not a stupid goat" Nico said angrily. "I really don't want to repeat what I just said earlier" Apollo said, making Nico shut up.

**Hercules: But I am different than those other guys,****  
Phil! I can go the distance Come on, I'll show you.**

**Phil grunts: Geez, you don't give up, do ya?**

"Sometimes persistence is good" Demeter answered

**Hercules: Watch this.****  
[He raises something big which looked like an UFO and sends it flying away]**

**Phil: Holy Hera.. You know maybe if I- No! Snap****  
out of it! I am too old to get mixed up in this stuff again.**

**Hercules: But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Zeus.**

**Phil: Hold it! Zeus is your father, right?**

**Hercules: Uh-huh.**

**Phil laughs: Zeus! The big guy. He's your daddy! Mr.****  
Lightning Bolts, read me a book, will ya.. da-da? Zeus!  
(mimics Zeus)****  
Once upon a time—**

"What's wrong with me being his dad?" Zeus growled. "Everything! You're supposed to remain faithful to me!" Hera snapped. "are you still at it woman? I have half a mind to shut your complaining up!" Zeus snarled, finally making Hera shut up.

**Hercules: It's the truth!**

**Phil: Please!  
(sings:)****  
So you wanna be a hero, kid, well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you  
Each and every one was disappointment Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a kid of Zeus is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words  
[lightning hits Phil]****  
Okay.**

**Hercules: You mean you'll do it?**

**Phil: You win.**

**Hercules: You won't be sorry, Phil.**

**Phil: Oh, gods.**

**Hercules: So when do we start? Can we start now?**

**Phil: Oy, vay.**

**Phil (sings):  
I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fella who'd ring the bell for once not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no, I get the greenhorn!**

**I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn  
But you need an advisor  
A satyr, but wiser  
A good merchandiser and- whoa!  
There goes my ulcer!**

**I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true  
I trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my only last hope  
So you'll have to do**

**Phil: Rule #6: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care****  
[Hercules falls into water]****  
No!**

**Phil: Rule #95, kid: Concentrate! Rule #96: Aim!**

**(singing:)  
Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery  
Don't believe in the stories that you read on all the crockery  
To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece it's a work of heart  
It takes more then sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue To grow!**

**[Hercules is an adult now]**

**Phil: Now that's more like it!**

**(singing:)  
I'm down to one last shot and my last high note  
Before that blasted underworld gets my goat  
My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kids, it's up to you Yeah!  
Hercules: Did you see that? Next stop, Olympus.**

**Phil: All right, just take it easy, champ.**

**Hercules: I am ready, I want to get off this island. I want to see****  
battles and monsters! Rescue some damsels.. You know, heroic stuff.**

**Phil: Well—**

**Hercules: Aw, come on, Phil!**

**Phil: Well, okay, okay. You want a road test? Saddle up, kid. We're going to Thebes!**

**Hercules: Yahoo!**

**So it's the end of part three. I'd like to thank ****maiuayame for being the first reviewer, hopefully there will be more.**


	4. Reconciliation

**[now flying on Pegasus]****  
So, what's in Thebes?**

**Phil: A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep.  
[they hear a woman screaming]****  
Sounds like your basic D.I.D. - Damsel In Distress.**

"Women don't like being called that, you know" Artemis pointed.

**Hercules: Hyah!  
[They land and see Megara chased by a monster centaur]**

**Nessus: Not so fast, sweetheart**

**Megara: I swear, Nessus. Put me down or I'll—**

**Nessus: Whoo! I like 'em fiery!  
[in the bushes Hercules gets angry, while Phil instructs..]**

**Phil: Now remember, kid. First, analyze the situation.  
Don't just barrel in there without thinking. Eh?  
[Hercules already walks to Nessus and Megara]****  
He's losin' points for this!**

"You don't need to analyse, you need to push. Battle plans come during the fight. Leaves time for improvement" Percy commented, agreeing wholeheartedly with Hercules, while Athena muttered something about Annabeth's bad choices in dating.

**Megara: You don't know what you're—**

**Hercules: Halt!**

**Nessus: Step aside, two legs.**

**Hercules: Pardon me, my good, uh, uh... sir. I'll have to ask you to release that young...**

**Megara: Keep movin', junior**

**Hercules: ...lady. But you- are-aren't you a damsel in distress?**

**Megara: I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day.**

**Hercules: Uh- *ahem* Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-  
[he takes his sword out and Nessus immediately hits him so he flies away]**

"Nice" someone muttered in the crowd.

**Phil: Ohhh! What are you doin'? Get your sword!**

**Hercules (searching in water):****  
Sword. Right, right.. Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!**

**[he picks up a fish and directs it at Nessus. Nessus laugh and Megara looks****bored. Nessus then hits Hercules with a fist and Hercules flies away again]**

"That's what you get when you don't form a plan" Athena grinned proudly while everyone laughed. Luke managed to have a tiny smirk creep up his face when he saw Percy try to protest.

**Phil {groans and tells to Pegasus who rushes to help}:****  
Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! He's gotta do it on his****  
own. Come on, kid! Concentrate! Use your head!**

**Hercules: Oh...  
[He runs and hits Nessus with his head. Nessus flies away]**

"Well, that's what you get when you plan during battle!" Percy grinned cockily. Ares rebuffed him. "Athena is right, no battle is won without a plan" He said, begrudgingly. "Is that you or is that Mars talking?" Athena asked, raising a surprised eyebrow, unused to a compliment from the god of war. "What's the difference?" Zephyr asked. "Ares is more stupid, simply put." Artemis pointed, making Ares eyes flare up, but kept quiet at Apollo's glare.

**Phil: All right! Not bad, kid. Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad.  
[Megara gets up from water and coughs]**

**Hercules: Oh, gee, Miss, I'm I'm really sorry.**

**Megara: Oh.**

**Hercules: That was dumb**

**Megara: Yeah.  
[Nessus runs in again]**

**Hercules: Excuse me.  
[He attacks Nessus, hits his head several times and throws him]**

**Phil: Nice work! Excellente!**

**Megara: Is wonderboy here for real?**

**Phil: What are you talking about? Of course he's real..  
(notices Megara)****  
Whoa! And by the way, sweet cheeks, I am real too.  
[Phil gets on Megara's lap, but she pushes him into water]**

"Men" Hestia, Athena and Artemis said rolling their eyes.

**Megara: Ugh  
[meanwhile, Hercules ride on Nessus]**

**Hercules: Yee-hah! Yahoo!  
[He finishes Nessus in a spectacular fight]****  
How was that, Phil?**

**Phil: Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes****  
like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues!**

**Hercules sighes: At least I beat him. Didn't I?**

**Phil: Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo****eyes! D-oh! It's like I keep tellin' ya. You gotta stay focused, and you-  
[Hercules walks up to Megara]**

**Hercules: Are you, uh, all right, Miss, uh—**

**Megara: Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any****friends. So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pictorials?**

**Hercules: Uh, I'm, um, uh—**

**Megara: Are you always that articulate?  
[she turns to leave]**

**Hercules: Hercules. my- *ahem* My name is Hercules.**

**Megara: Hercules, huh? I think I prefer wonderboy.**

**Hercules: So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh—**

**Megara: Pinhead with hooves? Well, you know how men are. They think that "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours". Don't worry, Shorty here can explain it to ya later.  
[Phil growls]****  
Well, thanks for everything, Herc. It's been a real slice.**

**Hercules: Wait! Um.. can we give you a ride?  
[Pegasus snorts, whinnies, and jumps to a high branch]**

**Megara: Uh, I don't think your Pinto likes me very much**

**Hercules: Pegasus? Oh, no, don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to- ow!****  
[Pegasus drops an apple on Hercules' head]**

"Haha, that's just like blackjack!" Nico laughed. "Who's Blackjack?" Theseus asked. "He's my Pegasus" Percy replied, smiling as he remembered him. "Oh! Mine's Bessie" Theseus said, grinning. "Wasn't there an ophiotaurus named Bessie?" Luke asked, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "Shut it Luke, you're not getting to sacrifice it. And you have a Pegasus named _Bessie?_" Percy asked. "His real name's Beucephalus, after Alexander the great's horse. Alex called him Bessie, so it stuck" Achilles replied with a smile.

**Megara: I'll be all right. I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my****  
own sandals and everything. Bye-bye Wonderboy.**

**Hercules: Bye... She's something, isn't she, Phil?**

**Phil: Yeah, oh yeah, she's really something. A real pain in the patella! Earth to Herc!****  
Come in Herc! Come in Herc! We got a job to do, remember? Thebes is still waitin'.**

**Hercules: Yeah. Yeah. I know.  
[Megara walks into the forest and comes upon a rabbit and a small gopher]**

**Megara: Aw.. how cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park.**

**Pain (as a bunny):****  
Who you callin' a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny!**

"Bunny Rabbit?" Alex asked.

**Panic (as a gopher):****  
A-and I'm his gopher.**

**Together: Ta-dah!  
[they turn into themselves]**

**Megara sighes: I thought I smelled a rat.**

**Hades: Meg.**

**Megara: Speak of the devil.**

**Hades: Meg, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Meg. What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of river guardian-less.**

**Megara: I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse.**

**Hades: Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your****  
sentence, hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that your best shot.**

**Megara: It wasn't my fault. It was that wonderboy, Hercules.**

"Busted" The twins sniggered.

**Panic: Hercules? Why does that name ring a bell?**

**Pain: I don't know. Um, maybe we owe him money?**

**Hades: What was that name again?**

**Megara: Hercules. He comes on with this big, innocent farm****  
boy routine but I could see through that in a peloponnesian minute.**

**Pain: Wait a minute. Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to—**

**Pain and Panic: Oh my gods!**

**Panic: Run for it!**

While the others were watching, Luke seemed to be in a world of his own. His mind was whirring like a bunch of bees on caffeine. He pickpocketed Zephyr's iPod and scrolled through the list, hoping to find an appropriate song. 'This kid seriously needs to update his music choice, all of them are pretty old' he thought, as he snuck out, thinking that no one noticed him. Hermes watched quietly from the corner of his eyes and let his son go, he didn't want the Olympians to raise hue and cry about it, and he knew Luke's intentions.

Luke finally found Phoebus running around the racetrack, jumping obstacles like a professional. "You seem to have inherited mine and your grandfathers' athletic ability" He called out just as Phoebus slowed down to catch his breath. "Fuck off dad. I'm not in the mood" Phoebus snapped as he began to run for his umpteenth round. Luke sighed and set the iPod and it's loudspeakers on the floor and pressed play.

"As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility

And I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me

So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that I've done And things that haven't occurred yet

And things that they don't want to take responsibility for

I'm sorry for the times that I left you home I was on the road and you were alone I'm sorry for the times that I had to go I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know

That you were sitting home just wishing we Could go back to when it was just you and me I'm sorry for the times I would neglect I'm sorry for the times I disrespect

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware That you can't sleep at night when I am not there

Because I'm in the streets like every day I'm sorry for the things that I did not say Like how you are the best thing in my world And how I am so proud to call you my girl

I understand that there are some problems And I am not too blind to know All the pain you kept inside you Even though you might not show

If I can't apologize for being wrong Then it's just a shame on me I'll be the reason for your pain And you can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me

Said you can put the blame on me Said you can put the blame on me Said you can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me

I'm sorry for the things that he put you through And all the times you didn't know what to do I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags Just trying to stay busy till you heard from dad

When you would rather be home with all your kids As one big family with love and bliss And even though pops treated us like kings He got a second wife and you didn't agree

He got up and left you there all alone I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief I'm sorry that your son was once a thief

I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast I wish I would've listened and not be so bad I'm sorry that your life turned out this way I'm sorry that the Feds came and took me away

I understand that there are some problems And I am not too blind to know All the pain you kept inside you Even though you might not show

If I can't apologize for being wrong Then it's just a shame on me I'll be the reason for your pain And you can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me

Said you can put the blame on me Said you can put the blame on me Said you can put the blame on me You can put the blame on me

I'm sorry that it took so long to see They were dead wrong trying to put it on me I'm sorry that it took so long to speak But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani

I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt For the embarrassment that she felt Just a little young girl trying to have fun Her daddy shouldn't never let her out that young

I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down I hope they manage better next time around How was I to know she was underage? In a 21 and older club they say

Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame? Verizon backed out disgracing my name I'm just a singer trying to entertain Because I love my fans I'll take that blame

Even though the blame's on you Even though the blame's on you Even though the blame's on you I'll take that blame from you

And you can put that blame on me And you can put that blame on me You can put that blame on me And you can put that blame on me

And you can put that blame on me And you can put that blame on me"

Luke just sat there as Phoebus approached him. "where'd you get the iPod from? Don't tell me you nicked it" He asked slowly. "Okay, I didn't 'nick' the iPod" Luke replied, hoping that Phoebus came to forgive him, and to his relief, Phoebus burst out laughing. Luke joined in too, and slapped his son on the back. "Promise me you'll change, dad" Phoebus said suddenly. Luke stopped laughing and looked at his son dead in the eye. "You do know how difficult it is to resist the lord of time?" Phoebus nodded. "I've been trying Pebbles, it's not easy. But I'll try harder…if I fail, I'll die. And even if I do succeed, there's a high chance that I might also die in the process. I have a plan, but the end…" Luke replied slowly. Phoebus just looked away. "If that's what it takes" He said, choking back a sob. "Do what it takes to right a wrong" he whispered. Luke put his arm around Phoebus and both sat in silence, father and son, trying to take it all in.

**I'M TIRED OF ASKING FOR REVIEWS, AND I'M JUST POSTING BECAUSE THE SHOW MUST GO ON AND I LOVE TO WRITE. I APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO LONG, BUT BEING A SECOND YEAR COLLEGE STUDENT ISN'T A BED OF ROSES. IF ANYTHING, IT'S A BED OF ROSE BUSHES. WITHOUT THE ROSES. JUST THE THORNS. GO FIGURE.**


End file.
